Digimon Adventure 02: Darkness of Heart
by sword2588
Summary: When the digital world enters a new threat, the digi destined go to stop it. Although trying davis keeps messing up horribly putting others in danger. When everything goes wrong it just gets worse for Davis. Rated T just in case
1. Another Digimon Threat

**Now we begin this is a digimon story after the events of movie 4.... and also adds Davis another digivolution line that may change the story line in which I have found a way to fix. Now we begin the story!!**

**disclaimer: i am not toei animation or whoever owns digimon but I am not putting this story up for sale and it is not totally going against any copyright laws**

**ch1: Another Digimon Threat**

Davis POV

Today was just another average day at first. You know; I try to impress Kari..again, get rejected and try again later, messing with my friends, playing soccer, and doing some school.

Although no one expected it we all met at the school gate because of a message Izzy got from Gennai. So we all decided to check it out.

"ah Davis your finally here" Izzy was on his laptop and only looked up to notice Davis.

"well whats the problem Izzy?" Tai said looking extremely impatient.

"well you guys we have a problem"

"yes Izzy we get that part" Sora said.

"So get to the point" Matt finished the sentence for Sora.

"well Gennai says that there is a digimon causing some strange aura making even the nicest of digimon turn into the most evil of types."

"that sounds like Devimon with the dark gears" TK seemed to grimance at that memory.

"or like the digimon emperor and the dark rings and sprials" said Cody looking at Ken noticing his little grimance as well.

"Well than lets go and stomp this guy to the ground!" I always act like this I think the hero type is cool. Then everyone started looking at me making it seem as if I was stupid or something.

"well maybe we should go to Gennai first he could tell us what to do Davis" says TK, Tk always knows how to show me up.

"i think TK is right Davis, we may need some help getting this guy" thats Kari, she always go with TK... and not me.

"So if everyone agrees then lets go" Izzy moved his laptop towards us for the d-3 and we went off into the digital world.

**Well thats enough for now this was just the prolouge please wait for the next chapter patiently thank you !**


	2. The Problems Keep Coming

**Thank you for waiting! Now lets let the real story begin!**

**Btw: the meeting in the previous chapter included Davis, Kari, TK, Cody, Ken, Matt, Sora, Tai, Izzy, Joe, and Yoliei in which Tai, Joe, and Yoliei really had nothing to say, the digimon were with them but just stared and agreed**

**ch2. The Problems Keep Coming**

The digidestined arrived in the middle of Gennai's underwater base in which they planned to meet Mimi and Palmon.

"Guys you made it!!!" cried a happy Mimi and Palmon who hugged everyone.

"Hey Mimi!" added Kari as she, Yoliei, and Sora began talking about girl things almost immediatly which was kind of creepy.

They all gathered in the courtyard to be breifed by Gennai.

"well long time no see" the old man spoke. Everyone listened closely.

"now, as I told Izzy, there is a strange unknown threat here in the digital world and for some reason he is causing digimon even the kindest of digimon into evil controlled digimon using his strange powers.

"so then how do we stop them!" Davis was really excited to battle.

"Quiet Davis!" everyone else yelled at him making him go silent.

"Now if I may continue, the unkown evil has a huge army and its getting bigger you need to stop them now and find this evil before it spreads across the entire digital world."

"yes" everyone agreed and left to fight the digimon until they found the leader. Everyone digvolved to champion except for Davis with Raidramon and Gatomon who became Nefertimon and flew off to the location of the evil army of the threat.

When they got there Tai took over. He looked at the bridge that was above the army and immediatly got a plan.

"alright guys lets get ready to fight but first lets destroy the bridge right greymon?"

"right!" and with that Greymon blew up the bridge destroying about a fifth of the advancing army.

"great now davis use Raidramon to blow up the bridge behind them!" Tai pointed to the bridge behind the army which could trap the army and most likely end it.

"no Im going in" and with that Davis with Raidramon dived in towards the enemy.

"NO!" everyone cried

Davis defeated a small amount of digimon before the rest decided to retreat.

"DAVIS!!!" Tai and Izzy both hit Davis.

"ow what I defeated parts of them!" Davis tried to reason with them.

"No, you just gave them a chance to regroup and now their leader knows we're here" TK spoke up.

"Uhm, guys, dont we still have an army to take care of?" Yoliei said.

"Yeah, the best move is to follow the army, they might go back to their base" Ken makes really good ideas.

"Right!" Yoliei always agrees with Ken. Maybe...

"Fine then lets go, but Davis how about you take a break, right Joe?" Tai said winking at Joe.

"uhh...Oh! Yeah, you need a rest to save your energy, your our best fighter!" Joe said trying to convince Davis to stay behind.

"Right, I need to rest if Im going to be your secret weapon" Davis turned and went towards Gennai's house.

Everyone turned to Tai who was grinning "and that ego was what I was hoping for"

"So what now Tai?" Kari asked.

"Well we go and fight the enemy before Davis realizes we tricked him" TK answered.

"I found them, they went south towards the mountains" Cody said as he was the lookout.

"Great lets go!" Matt said getting on Garurumon. Everyone else joined him on their own champion digimon and they rode off.

Meanwhile, Davis was heading back to Gennai's place

Davis POV

Wow, I cant believe Im going to be their secret weapon I better rest and get ready. Davis walked in the courtyard to tell Gennai the news.

"Hmm, Davis dont you think they tricked you because of your mistake?" the man looked old, but was really wise.

"What? Why?" I thought about it....maybe they didn't want me anymore just because I am the one who makes mistakes.

"Davis listen, you may want to go back now, but first you have to gain their trust that you can follow a leader as a leader"

"Yeah but then where will that get me, they dont trust me then I wont trust them!"

"But Davis!" Gennai looked desprete to help me but I was too mad to accept his advice.

"No im going back they need me now!" Davis got back on Raidramon and rode towards the others.

"DAVIS WAIT!" Gennai tried to stop me, but they need my help whether they like it or not.

Meanwhile with the others

"Alright is this the place Cody?" Yoliei didnt quite get it, it wasn't the base, it was a rondeview point(sorry for any mispelling)

"No, its mearly a meeting place" Ken saw something else they seemed to all be.....prepared for something.

"So whats the plan this time?" Yoliei and everyone else was ready for action.

"Well we surround them and then we surprise attack them" Tai already had a plan.

"But what if its a trap?" Joe said, always avoiding scary battles, but now he's ready for this one.

"Well then we go through it!" Izzy stated his digivice ready.

"Yeah!" Agumon cried "maybe we should start as little rookies and surprise them a with a quick evolution to our champion levels"

All the other digimon agreed to that plan

"that sounds purrfect!" Gatomon said, "Im already champion so easier for me"

"Great then lets go!" Patomon got to the ground and they sneaked their way into a ring which surrounded the digimon.

"Ready for the signal?" Tai asked everyone.

"Wait what is the signal?" Matt tried to ask but really didnt need to. in a flash there was a bright fireball in the sky

"NOW!!!" and with that everyone jumped out and digivoved to champion with the execption of Gatomon.

Agumon digivolve to Greymon!

Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!

Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!

Palmon digivolve to Togemon!

Gomamon digivolve to Ikakumon!

Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!

Patamon digivolve to Angemon!

Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon!

Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon!

Wormon digivolve to Stingmon!

And with that everyone attacked the army, but at the same time Davis was approaching them.

"Well Davis we're almost there!" cried Raidramon jumping to full speed.

"We're here to help!!" Davis cried but what will he do now will he help or make another mistake?

**Well my cue to take a break! Sorry folks please wait for the next chapter! Thank you for waiting! Updating soon!**


	3. What Did I Do To Deserve This?

**Nothing much to say except....here's the next chapter enjoy**

**ch. 3 What I did to Deserve This**

Davis POV

Whoa, that was all I can say. Everyone had their champion level digimon beating the army swiftly. In a few minutes they were all taken out. I wasn't really needed so I turned around only to find something that would surprise everyone.... the real army was behind us all, an army full of mega and ultimate leveled digimon.

So what did I do then? I went down to warn them.

"GUYS!!!!" I cried running towards them. Veemon following close behind "wait for me davish!" Everyone turned around Tai didn't look too happy.

"Davis what are you doing here? I thought you were staying with Gennai?" Tai interrigated.

"Well Davish and I saw a HUGE!! Army full of mega's and ultimates!" Veemon explained

"And their heading towards us!" I finished.

"Great and I thought we were going to have a break!" Mimi cried.

"Well we cant just take care of them there's too many and they're too strong!" Sora stated.

"well then we try!" said Matt pulling out his digivice

"Yeah" cried Cody and we digivolved to ultimates (the 02 members DNA digivolved), Tai and Matt digivolved their digimon to megas and we prepared.

"Okay guys follow my lead, right Davis" Tai always wants to remind me.

"Seriously Davis you need to follow lead, the way you do things would get us killed."TK just HAD to add on

"Fine I got it! LETS GO!" I cried.

"Alrighty then lets go" Paildramon cried. Then Ken got up to Davis for discussion.

"Hey Davis"

"Yeah Ken"

"Be care full do not make mistakes, Tai might just send you out, he's really getting cocky with his leadership, but he knows whats right okay?"

"Sure, fine" and then we rejoined the group.

A few minutes later everyone faced the army.

"so scary" Kari looked like she was going to cry, I was going to run for support but T...whatever had to get their first and they both comforted each other, I felt a bit more of anger right there.

"Then lets go!" Cody cried. Everyone cried as well. We knew the plan, to hit them line by line. Little did we know, it was a trap.

As soon as we bursted out of no where they all seperated and disapeared. Before we knew, they all burst out of the ground and hit most of us. Paildramon dedigivolved in to x veemon and stingmon

If this was getting beat, we were really getting beat, everyone was losing, there were too many megas and ultimates.

"UGH!! We need a miracle now!" I cried suddenly the digi egg of miracles appeared. And veemon digivolved to Magnamon.

"Now we got this down I have a new attack that will hit everyone here!"

"Do it Magnamon!"

"NO DAVIS IT WILL HIT!"

Before I could listen Magnamon attacked

"Magna Blaster supersized!" it litterally exploded light but also hit his friends and their digimon everyone became only rookies and tired.

Tai didn't look happy, the army yet again escaped.

"Davis what did you do!" Tai had gripped me on the collar on my shirt and pulled me up to his face. "next time you stay with Gennai."

"No! I replied I needed to fight. I only wanted to help!" cried Davis.

"Well look how you helped you just attacked everyone!" Yoliei cried hitting Davis in the head.

"Yeah Davis think before you make a move you never even seen Magnamon do his attack."

"sorry Davis" Veemon silently cried.

"dont be Veemon we only thought we could help"

"but seriously Davis that was really dumb" said Cody.

Suddenly everyone joined in except for Kari and to comment on Davis's mistake.

"Maybe you should follow plans Davis" said TK

"That was mean Davis" said Mimi

"You idiot! That hurt us too!" cried Sora.

I looked around everyone was against me except for Ken who came to defend me.

"Now wait, you cant blame Davis for all of this. He was only trying to help!"

"Well next time he should stratigize more, Davis you knew exactly what Magnamon's attacks are, you should have known!" Izzy told.

Everyone nodded.

"Next time dont try helping so much" Joe said. putting his hand on my soulder which I knocked off.

"If you dont want me to help, then I will just go" I didnt think I would do it but I did I proposed leaving the team.

"No wait Davis we didnt say that" said Sora. Yoliei agreed.

"No wait, if Davis wants to go then let him go" Tk also looked angry and eager for me to leave I hit Tk's partner which he highly protects.

"What!" Kari for once disagreed.

"No, I think its time for Davis to think for what he's done, you never think but always charge first never think!" Tai kept explaining.

"Guys!" Ken complained but I told him to stop.

"Fine then Veemon and I will go!" I grabbed Tai's goggles and threw them at his feet. Then turned around and walked away.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Davis had tears in his eyes as he left no one calling him back to stay, not even Ken or Kari.


	4. Who Are You and What Will You Give Me?

**Welcome back and enjoy the chapter!**

**ch. 4 Who Are You and What Will You Give Me?**

Far away in the Army's base

"Master, that boy has a lot of anger for those...kids"

"yes, dont attack, he may be useful enough for us"

"but, but master how is he useful to you my lord?"

"because his anger drives him! and he has that...Veemon"

Back with the others

By now Gennai is watching Davis walk away with Veemon by his side into the horizon. He thinks Davis is going to find a digiport and go home, but right now the rest of the youngsters still have this mystery to solve. Gennai sees Davis disapear and walks back to the others who were tending their injured by Davis's mistake. He walked over to Tai tending his agumon who was sleeping.

"Now, Tai, are you sure you made the right decision? You don't know what Davis can do to help, maybe it was just an accident" Tai calmed down and faced Gennai.

"Well, I honestly dont know, maybe it was an accident, I was just so damn mad for some reason!" Tai clenched his fist but Matt took interest put his hand on Tai's shoulder and calmed him down.

"I think that we may have some trust to learn ourselves, Davis could lose our trust and betray us"

"Well maybe if you do the right thing next time, the solution to Davis's problem will be with trusting each other." Gennai sat at a log and instantly started a fire. A little later, Ken stepped in with Wormmon.

"Guys I think what you did was just mean, Davis is our friend." Ken didn't seem happy, Davis was a close friend and partner to him and Wormmon

"I agree I dont think its wise either"said Wormmon.

"Me neither," Yolei joined them in the conversation,"I think that we should give him another chance"

"But what if we're too late and he already left?" Poromon said.

Cody joined them "i think Davis is a key part to our team, Ken needs a way to become Mega to fight the army" Upamon jumped in agreement.

Sora and Biyomon appeared."I dont think Davis will want to come back now" Sora said, Biyomon nodded.

"Palmon and I agree, Davis might hate us now!" Mimi and Palmon nodded.

"i think we are weak without Davis" Joe joined in with his digimon, Gomamon

"Joe is right if we cant gather enough strength we may never beat this army." Izzy stated. "right izzy!" yelled Tentomon.

"well whatever we cant change what we've done, we just have to deal with it" Matt said.

"I think we should give him another chance" Agumon woke up.

"right, but only if he wants it" Tai said. Everyone nodded.

Meanwhile Kari took TK to talk with him.

"So Kari, what do you need?"

"Tk, why did you let Davis leave?"

"well he was being a jerk and made those horrible mistakes"

"Still thats not very nice TK!" Kari seemed really annoyed by this.

"I know, im sorry, its just..."

"Just what?"

"I dont know maybe we should all forgive"

"Yeah." Gatomon started purring in Kari's arms.

"Its going to be a long day tomarrow" Patamon said.

"yeah" Tk sighed and left. kari looked towards the direction Davis left in, she looked at tai's goggles in her hand in which she picked up and started to sob.

Davis POV

"WHO NEEDS THEM!" I kicked some sand really hard.

"I dont know Davish but we're alone now theres nothing we can do."

"i know buddy, its just..I just wanted to prove I was good for the team." little did I know someone or something was watching me.

We tretched the fields, the sands, forests...all in about an hour. We decided to take a break and eat some fruits we found in bush.

When we finished we were ready to leave but whatever was behind them lunged at them.

"Ahhhh!" we cried attempting to runaway.

After a little black out we both ended up in large table, in a large, dark, room. I looked around the room but saw nothing except for a...digiegg?

"yes little boy its a digiegg. And it might be for you" I looked at the digiegg which was right in front of me, I almost forgot about the mysterious voice.

"Who are you? And what will you give me?" I sounded a bit afraid. Veemon was sleeping apparantly.

"Well this special digiegg might be yours if you swear loyalty to me! Lilithmon and my master!"

"Why should I?" I woke up veemon to get him prepared.

"Because master and I are humble and need your help, you see what your....friends is doing is attacking innocent digimon who dont know what to do in this world and we want them here to learn, but then your attacked them so now we attacked back!"

"well Im sure we didnt know!" Veemon stated.

"But we could use your help now!" Lilithmon seemed desperate and truthful.

"okay but what do you want me to do?"

"Your friends are evil now. they tried to betray you. they even might attack the digital world, they are cocky and dont know how to control love so they learned to destroy."

"No they dont!"

"yes they do Daisuke" woow she said my real name but I didnt tell her

"Well prove it."

"Okay but you may not like what you see" Lilithimon smiled as she held something behind her back, it was a dark spore.

**What is she going to do now? Who is her master? Well stay tuned bye!!!!! C YA L8ter!**


	5. The Truth Hurts, Even When It Isn't

**Finally got my lazy butt to make this chap. please enjoy Davis's story. Sorry for the Short Chapter**

c**h. 5 The Truth Hurts, Even When It Isn't**

Davis spent his time with Veemon looked at videos of his friends and what they said about him, little did he know Lilithmon was plotting behind him with the dark spore ready for him as soon as he opened the darkness in his heart. Davis was shocked to see his friends in the video after he left.

He saw the conversation between TK and Kari, "well he was being a jerk and making those horrible mistakes!" TK said. Davis felt a tinkle of anger as he pressed on the hurtful videos.

Back at the other digidestined 2 hours later

Tai and the others were looking at digimon acting ordinary until some digimon went in front of them apparently commanding them to do something.

"Tai what are they doing" Matt asked.

"I dont know, maybe they're plotting their next move"

"Where did all the girls go?" Cody asked.

"They're on the other side Cody, they're scouting and waiting for the signal" Izzy explained.

TK walked back with Patamon "TK look they are splitting into 2 groups!" Patamon explained.

"IM ON IT!" Tentomon jumped into the air to scout them. Suddenly they both went towards the girls.

"THEY SPOTTED THEM!" Tai yelled. Agumon got up with Gabumon and attacked.

"PEPPERBREATH!" Agumon yelled hitting one of them.

Suddenly they brought the girls holding them hostage.

Ken appeared from the side with Stingmon and they attacked the line braking them free.

"Thanks Ken!" Yolie yelled as they ran towards the rest.

EVERYONE DIGIVOLVE!

All the digimon went to their champion form. After minutes of fighting the digidestined won.

"Yeah!" everyone yelled.

"Oh no!"Sora yelled, a army of digimon surrounded them.

"It was all a trap!" Mimi pointed out.

"They're attacking!" Biyomon and Palmon said.

"Kari get behind me!" Tai said.

"NO IM.."

"STOP!" a voice yelled, then all the army of digimon stopped. Up on the ledge was Davis and Veemon and he was holding a dark digiegg.

**Oh next chapter starting the good parts! Good luck waiting! :p**


	6. One Way to Stab in the Back

**Okay sorry for the short chapter but heres the new long one. Okay this is for people who cant understand a single thing I put on this fic so here it is:** Tai and Davis, now stubborn with pride have equal leadership but Davis still tries to impress others and make it seem like he's better (especially to Kari) disliking TK's friendship to Kari. In doing this Davis endangers his friends and almost kills them. For this the others decide he should leave the battle and let them do it. Sad and left out Davis is filled with anger and humiliation. Lilithmon finds him with Vmon to give him an offer, she shows videos of his friends "hating him" therefore gives him a tainted digiegg.(sorry not dark but tainted since it won't make sense if it was dark) now after the others are ambushed, unexpectedly Davis comes and scares them off, but too easily. Now find out if Davis is friendly or is anger taken upon his heart.

**Davis:** show time!

**Kari:** and here it is

**Tai:** Please, Enjoy and feel free to review. Now harsh flames please.

**ch. 6 One Way to Stab in the Back **

Davis and Veemon (who the others could clearly see was upset) were standing on the hill, the evil digimon army was walking away behind him like he was some general. Something was wrong, everyone saw Davis had new clothes: a black aviator jacket, white shirt, the same gloves but black and white collar, dark shoes, and his hair that was once spikey now stood there darker and more staightened. He stood there with a sad face with furry in his eyes.

"Davis what are you doing here, how did you?" Tai asked.

"SHUT UP! I HAD ENOUGH WITH YOUR QUESTIONS!" Davis screamed, it seemed the world was falling.

"Whats wrong Davis?" Matt asked with a calmer, bold tone.

"Davis I'm surprised you came back after we treated you." TK said with some stubborness in his breathe. Davis simply ignored the comment.

"Something's wrong" Cody said, the digimon tensed. Everyone started stepping back. Then Davis spoke.

"YOU SELFISH FOOLS!" Davis screamed again.

"Whats wrong with you!" Izzy interrigated too harshly, now Davis had enough.

"Am I part of the team?" Davis asked with a saddened tone.

"Veemon, tell us whats wrong." Agumon said. "We can help you!" Patamon added.

"No, you can't I can only follow Davis, his decisions are mine because he's my best friend." Veemon now had tears in his eyes.

"Come join us and we will free the digital world to it's true form!" Davis claimed.

"Why would we believe that its already good enough!" Yolie complained. "Davis come back, don't fall for the army's tricks!" Ken added with her.

"No, the army will never stop until you are all brought to justice, you decline? Then Veemon its time!" Davis seemed serious about this. He jumped from his hillside and in front of them. He stuck his digivice to his tainted egg.

"Izzy, everyone back!" Tentomon said and everyone followed.

VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO!

"Veedramon!" Veemon screamed. It was something they never saw before. The blue beast was getting covered with shadows but they weren't there before they moved from Davis's heart. Ken was the only one to notice.

"Stay back Mimi!" Palmon said ready for defence.

"We will help you" Biyomon said followed by the others.

Everyone digivolved to champions.

"Stop Veedramon! Both of you stop this foolishness!" Greymon said.

"No, I will only follow ORDERS!"

"Davis stop, please we beg you!" Sora said."Yeah please dont fight!" Mimi joined in.

"Im afraid its too late, from the look of it Davis is in for the kill" Joe seemed nervous.

"But why?" Ikkakumon added. Everyone seemed interested.

"I think its his heart its full of taint and hatred, and its all our fault."Gatomon said. Kari looked even sadder.

"ATTACK!" Davis screamed.

Suddenly Veedramon attacked going against all rules while they were still talking knocking Greymon and Garurumon aside.

"Guys look out!" Garurumon warned. Veedramon punched Togemon, kicked Birdramon, and finally grabbed Angemon and threw him like a doll.

"Cut it out!" Angemon said. "Angel rod!" But before he could hit Veedramon grabbed it snatched it and wacked everyone else to the ground before snapping it into digidust and thrashing everyone again.

Kari stoo there motionless but looked at TK to see furry in his eyes almost like the way Davis is.

Tai was tending Agumon and Matt was with Garurumon.

"Go, try stopping Davis!" Yolie said sending Aquilamon but he was grabbed by the horns and thrown to the ground.

"Please we dont wanna hurt you!" Cody yelled. Anklyomon was grabbed by the tail and thrown at a nearby rock. "That hurt." said Ankylomon, upside down.

"I wanna protect my friends!" Sora and Mimi said in unison doing a combo sending burning needles at Veedramon who just ate them. "What!" Birdramon was surprised by its power.

Everyone was horrified at Davis and Veedramon as he attacked everyone. Greymon and Garurumon were struggling back up.

"No one will stop me, You hurt me too much" Davis was grabbing his heart.

"THEN STOP!" Ken and Stingmon came from behind and knocked Veedramon to the ground. Everyone stopped and starred.

"All this for what we said? We didn't mean to hurt you its just you put us in danger, how could we trust you now. What happened to the one that convinced me out of the darkness"

What Ken said echoed in his head, and Davis saw it as mockery. His heart burst with anger the tainted digiegg grew.

"I got a bad feeling about this. My furs sticking up!"Gatomon said. "Mine too!" Garurumon added.

"AHHHH!!!!" Davis had enough he bursted (literally) the dark aura blasted all over the place it knocked everyone over. Then it gathered and was send to Veedramon. It digivolved again.

Once Veedramon, now Aeroveedramon, stronger than ever and even more deadly.

"You back stabber stop!" Tai screamed in anger.

"Now, compared to how many you did, this was only one way to stab in the back." Davis was full with anger and pride. "ATTACK!"

AeroVeedramon attacked straight for Greymon.

**Sorry to end this chapter, but I need to gather ideas. Now who can see where this is going? I know I do. See what happens next time on Digimon 02: Darkness of Heart.**


	7. To Overfeed One's Heart with Hate

**Okay lets start, too impatient**

**ch. 7: To Overfeed One's Heart With Hate **

Aeroveedramon charged at greymon who laid there defencless with a really pissed off Tai. Suddenly in midflight WereGarurumon kicked AeroVeedramon to the side.

"I'll hold him off, Greymon DIGIVOLVE!" Just then WereGarurumon was punched into the side of a cliff.

GREYMON DIGIVOLVE TO!

METALGREYMON!

As WereGarurumon was beat constintaly MetalGreymon jumped towards AeroVeedramon and clawed it away so WereGarurumon could get up.

AeroVeedramon had more powerful attacks up his sleeve aimed staight for them both.

Right as they continued the two on one battle everyone else digivolved to ultimate except for Cody, Ken, and Yolie. They all charged for Aeroveedramon and pilled him before he could attack, but the plan backfired. AeroVeedramon still had other plans.

"DRAGON IMPULSE" The Voice was dark, too much dark. And a giant dragon shaped energy beam was shot out knocking all the digimon except for MangaAngemon and Angewomon into their intraining forms.

"Ow" everyone was complaining, Davis got stronger and filled with more hate. Angemon and Angewomon were thrown back to their tamers while Tk and Kari made sure they were okay.

Meanwhile AeroVeedramon went back to MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon. But then icy claws and rockets got him and threw him back to the center now Aquilamon and Armodilllomon joined but AeroVeedramon spotted them and swatted them back with his claws putting them into intraining form. Too close Yolie and Cody screamed for their digimon back but AeroVeedramon was about to take care of them, to dust.

"NO!" Stingmon and Ken charged for AeroVeedramon and scooped up the weakened digimon threw them back to their respecful tamers but it was then that Stingmon got hit by one of AeroVeedramon's sabres sending him spiraling into some random forest.

"KEN! Davis what have you done!" Yolie was crying everyone fled for shelter only MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, MangaAngemon, and Angewomon.

"Davis, shut up, he betrayed me, YOU ALL BETRAYED ME!"Davis seemed to be in the brink of tears. "I'll show Ken, the so called "digimon emperor" that I can do better, and I will show him!" Davis was even madder he filled his hate with all the bad things and the happy things he did with the others and Ken it made him mad. "All of you shunned me with no hesitation, not a single one of you called me back, none of you cared!" A tear fell. Now AeroVeedramon stopped and looked like it was choking.

"DAVIS STOP!" TK called.

"NO, I wont stop, NOT EVER, as long as I dont need friends but Veemon! AHHHHH!!!" Davis screamed and so did AeroVeedramon

DIGIVOLVE!

UlforceVeedramon!

The mega form has arrived and it seemed to teleport and sent an auro near MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon so strong just touching the black blue aura made them go back to rookie form.

"Oh, thats not good" Agumon said staring at the mega form right in front of him.

Davis looked to the left. All of his so called "friends" were cheering against him, of course, and they were crying. Even Kari was crying while tending Angewomon, but MangaAngemon was gone.

"GATE OF DESTINY!" Just then a gate unexpectedly next to UlforceVeedramon opened sucking him in instantly.

"YEAH TK!" Everyone cheered, Davis smirked. Just as the gate was closing UlforceVeedramon's hands popped out holding the gate open. He crushed the rims of the gate and jumped out leaving a destroyed gate behind him. Everyone had their jaws dropped.

UlforceVeedramon got there with his sword and thwacked MangaAngemon into Rookie form sending Patamon spiraling into TK who ran towards the others.

"Now lets start again." Davis said facing TK.

**Sorry for the short chapter but the next one is the most suspenseful and I dont wanna ruin it now, so please be patient Thankyou**


	8. Theres Always a Punishment for Hating

Hey I finally took my time to finish off this fiction. Now its time to see the ultimate beatdown between Davis (corrupted with hate) and the other digidestined. Thank you and enjoy

**ch. 8: Theres Always a Punishment for Hating, This is Yours**

Only a few were left. Agumon and Gabumon reverted back to rookie., Palmon and Biyomon were too weak to fight him, Hawkmon and Armadillomon were knocked into their in-training stages, anyone else had nothing left to fight with, MangaAngemon and Angewomon are holding him back, and Ken and Stingmon were no where in sight.

This was all caused by the goggle headed boy, Davis.

They all knew something was wrong. He blasted things that weren't even true, yet some of them seemed familiar to them. He was frustrated about them not trusting him, about not caring for him, and not loving him. These hit everyone pretty hard.

Except his corrupted digimon hit harder.

UlforceVeedramon avoided all attacks, he was an unstoppable foe; but he was also their friend.

"Thats it Davis, you wanna play rough, then lets play rough" Tai got his digivice ready.

"Ready when you are Tai" Agumon stated.

"Lets go!" Matt alarmed got his digivice.

Agumon warp digivolve to!

Gabumon warp digivolve to!

WARGREYMON!

GARURUMON!

The megas charged at the same, but were knocked back with tremendous force by his shield.

"How can you just smile!" TK looked at the others who returned a nod in agreement. Everyone charged at once.

It was strange to Davis evil laugh but everyone was too focused on the battle at hand.

"UlforceVeedramon take out Angemon first" Davis pointed to TK. The digimon did as was told and charged to TK but a new digimon blocked his way...Omnimon.

"Fool!" the fused digimon cried ", GARURUCANON!" the blast was strong enough to blow the digimon to the ground.

"NOW!" Kari said.

"CELESTIAL ARROW!" Angewomon was notching her bow at UlforceVeedramon but she didn't shoot.

Kari knew as well, this was the same Veemon as they knew before, it was hard to kill another. Kari burst into tears and fell to her knees.

"Do you understand Kari, my hate is unbinding"

"Davis?"

"What?"

"I hate you" the words seemed to pierce his heart.

"Wha...what?" Davis seemed disapointed.

"Theres always a punishment for hating and this is yours....I HATE YOU!" Everyone looked at Kari, she was only a few feet away from Davis.

"No, this can't HAPPEN!" Davis was crying and Veedramon was up, everything else was a blur. Suddenly everyone ran foward. Kari fell back unconsious. Tai and TK went bolistic. UlforceVeedramon slashed his sword right onto Angewomon knocking her into Kari as Salamon, Kari was bleeding from the swords force. Kari was bleeding from the naval and Salamon had a giant scratch on her head.

"NO!" Davis cried "NOOOO!" Ulforce went crazy bashing his head onto rocks. Davis's digivice sky rocketed, literally. Everything was going wrong. Fissures appeared on the ground, the sky turned dark, and the wind and rain darkened the mood. Tai had come personally to punch the living crap out of Davis.

"Look what you did to my sister! Is this what you wanted?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Davis lost it. His eyes were pitch black, whatever corrupted him gained full control.

"Tai stop, something is wrong" When did Genai get there.

"Whats going on with him?"

"Im afraid its another prophecy, for him to be corrupted was fully planned. He's going to digivolve now and you cant stop him. A level beyond Mega"

"But thats impossible!" Matt said.

"I'm afraid it is, there are not many, but Veedramon is known to be one, and the most powerful of the SuperUltimates"

"NO!" Everyone turned to see Davis, around his neck was a shining necklace, now they realize it was a digimental.

Veedramon changed his armor shining blue chrome digizoid. His face was covered with this armor. In an instant he disapeared and slashed Omnimon in the back straight into the wall.

"OMNIMON!" everyone awake could only cry as he plunged into the new cave.

Ken and Stingmon were in a forest.

"Stingmon get up we have to save Davis!"

"But Ken, we cant beat him, and he grew more stronger."

A voice that they both had heard before called behind them "Let me help you." The voice was familiar, Ken couldn't believe his eyes.

Davis was out of control. He bashed his head against the wall.

"WHY AM I ANGRY!" TK could see something was off. Davis seemed so confused, now to think about it, it was all too messed up. Everyone was rash, everything seemed as if it was just meant to be a bad day, a day to be angry.

Still Veedramon was winning it was only MagnaAngemon and Omnimon left but they were getting beat, Davis was a real strong ally, but something inside was taking over, a feeling of regret.

"I will kill, if I can't get what I want!" Davis was laughing, it was like Digimon Emperor all over again.

"Oh shut up!" in shock, Ken had returned. With Stingmon; MagnaAngemon and Omnimon stopped to look.

"Why should I buddy ol pal, this is my true anger."

"Or is it all a lie? This isn't you and I know everything." Ken smiled.

"What could you have known?" Davis stopped laughing, he looked serious.

"Like everything today has made you mistrust us? No, you're just making excuses"

"SHUT UP! THATS NOT TRUE!"

"Yes it is Davis"

That was not Davis, Veedramon turned to find Veemon himself or a projection of Veemon standing with Wormmon.

"But thats not possible!" Tai looked on.

"Veemon? But how?" Davis went bolistic, more confused than ever.

"Davis you know you dont wanna do this. I cant follow ou if you don't want to. I will bring you back, no we will bring you back, because YOUR OUR FRIEND!" Veemon was shinning in light.

VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO!

EXVEEMON!

"READY WORMMON!"

"YES KEN!"

EXVEEMON! STINGMON!

DNA EVOLUTION!

Veedramon had enough he charged towards the digivolution only to be stopped by MagnaAngemon and Omnimon.

"V.....Veemon?" Davis's eyes changed he fell on his knees and sulked.

PAILDRAMON!

PAILDRAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TOOOO!

Veedramon knocked Omnimon into a rock and bashed MagnaAngemon to revert to Patamon. But he was too late.

IMPERIALDRAMON!

The giant dragon flew in the air shooting his lazers at Veedramon, who of couse was not fazed. Veedramon summoned his sword and jumped to Imperialdramon.

MODE CHANGE TOO! FIGHTER MODE

Imperialdramon drew out his sword and locked arms with Veedramon, easily out matched Imperialdramon fell to the ground Veedramon not far behind.

"DONT GIVE UP!" Ken could only cry. Everyone else, including Kari, had woken to witness the battle between the Veemons.

Imperialdramon rose, ready to face the ultimate enemy. Davis looked at Tai as he offered his hand.

"C'mon Davis lets get you somewhere safe" Davis didn't take it, instead he just stood there looking.

"No Tai, I wanna stay right here until the end."

"Have it your way then" Tai decided to sit there with him.

**Finally Finished my ideas on this story's ending! Please enjoy this chapter and await the next one coming next month! **


	9. To Go My Own Way

Sorry for not updating in a while I've been on vacation. Thankfully I got enough time to start finishing this fiction. Right nows the big fight V-mon vs V-mon. Enjoy the show.

**Ch. 9: To Go My Own Way**

It was the most confusing thing the digidestined have ever seen. Veemon was actually fighting himself. The good Veemon had arrived in a holoform with a good heart intact, merging with Stingmon into Imperialdramon Fighter mode. But they were completely outmatched by Veemon's newest digivolution, Veedramon Super Ultimate, a level exceding the mega form completely. The fighting began as the digidestined cleared of the haze and started realizing the real problem, someone had tampered with their emotions causing them to fight Davis.

All left fighting now was Imperialdramon, Omnimon, and MagnaAngemon. Davis had lost all control weakening all other digidestined. Kari was injured so the defeated humans and their digimon retreated to Gennai's house which happened to be nearby, but something was wrong: Gennai dosen't know about anything that happened.

"This dosen't make sense, Gennai knows nothing of our mission at all. Its as if we were set up. Who are we really facing and why?" Izzy, like the others were confused at this point.

"Yeah and we weren't in control of our emotions we were getting angrier and angrier by the moment." Yolie added.

"Not to mention that Davis coincidentially gotten the digiegg of Miracles out of no where, and then everyone started attacking him it all makes sense!" Cody added.

"So theres something fishy going around Davis and its affecting the rest of us too!"

"Thats right Gomamon, it may be a dark spore like Ken had!" Joe said.

"If that is true then we got ourselves a big problem." Izzy said before pondering notes.

Gennai entered the room."Izzy this is serious, I don't believe you have the power to defeat this enemy."

"Why Gennai we have all of us together, we just have to get to Davis and we may have a chance with his new Super Ultimate!" Izzy explained.

"NO!" Gennai seemed serious ", the Super Ultimates are extremely dangerous! They cannot be controlled."

"We've been through many harder challenges before what could stop us here?" Sora pointed out.

"How about this, Veedramon is a super ultimate, if the enemy has enough power to tame a super ultimate, that means he's stronger. And if it's who I think it is, then I say the Digital World is doomed."

"WHAT HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!" Izzy got angry but realizing what happened before, quickly calmed down.

"Gennai, we can't let that happen we will fight!" Mimi seemed determined more than ever to defeat his guy.

"Yeah! Lets finished healing our digimon up and get ready for the new fight!" Everyone agreed with Izzy.

Meanwhile in the battle

Imperialdramon was slowly losing, Veedramon pulled several swipes and slashes, Imperialdramon couldn't block them all. Omnimon joined in but no change. When MagnaAngemon joined Veedramon got frustrated and blew everyone away.

"Positron laser!" Imperialdramon shot his blast which was redirected by Veedramon.

"Garuru Canon!" Another blast that missed him.

"Excalibur!" Veedramon blocked the attack with his sword and slashed down on MagnAngemon causing him to fall to the Earth as Patamon.

Now it was two on one Omnimon and Imperialdramon.

"Tai" Davis called his name ", you can combine the two digimon into Imperialmon Palidin Mode, it should have enough power to take him down.

"Do you think it will work, he's still a mega." Matt added.

"Yes, he's weakening by the minute, he should have been able to destroy MagnaAngemon but didn't."Davis changed to a sad face. "Please save Veemon."

Ken put a hand on his shoulder, sure thing. Ken held up his mixed digivice while Matt and Tai brought out their own.

"DNA DIGIVOLUTION!" They called enveloping their digimon in a bright light, revealing Imperialdramon Palidin mode.

"GO!" Imperialdramon caught Veedramon off guard slashing him with the omnisword. The second swipe was deflected by Veedramon's sword. They collided again and again. Then their swords clashed Imperialdramon activated his secret attack.

"OMNISWORD!" the attack pierced Veedramon and the digimon fell slowly dissolving into digi-dust. Davis, too weak to do anything, crawled to the digiegg that landed near him.

Kairi had woken up and followed everyone to the edge of the rocks watching Imperialdramon fade into Wormmon, Agumon, and Gabumon; Veemon not included.

Davis picked up the egg and solfly cried. Kairi came over to hug him and help him up.

"C'mon Davis lets go."Kairi tried to walk with him but he moved away.

"No, I'm not part of the team remember, I'm your enemy."

"Davis don't say that, you don't have to be controlled anymore! You.." Tai stopped ,"You never were being controlled."

Davis turned away, pulled off his goggles and handed them to Tai. "Until I'm ready, thats not mine to wear."

"Davis, where will you go?" Cody asked.

"I don't know, until I become the same old self...I can't help but wondering..."Davis stopped in his tracks to smile.

The partner digimon opened a path so Davis could pass through. "I got to go my own way now, maybe I'll be back." And with that Davis disapeared into the darkness. Little did everyone know, Davis had a plan.

"Tai looked at his goggles and found a note notched inside." He smiled upon finish reading it. "C'mon people lets go, we got a boss to finish."

"You found him!" everyone was confused.

"How do you know?" Tentomon asked.

"Because Davis told us." Agumon replied holding out the note.

The digidestined travelled to the spot where the enemy was waiting, a giant castle that was full of rubble. To everyone but Yolie and Cody it was extremely familiar, especially to Ken.

"Ken whats wrong?" Wormmon himself was uneasy about the place.

"This place is familiar...too familiar its almost as if this was the place where I lost something important." Ken tried to ponder over it.

"We had the same feeling." Tai added. "Its like we lost something very important here, but I can't remember."

Gennai came from behind them to point them the answer. "In case you forgot this was once the home to a very powerful digimon, one feared by even the Holy Beasts. Though gone he brought terror."

"Gennai I know this has to do with everything, what used to be here?" Ken demanded to be answered.

"An old foe named Milleniummon."

**Did anyone expect Milleniummon to have to do with this at all? Is it unpredictable enough? If it is wait until you see why! Thank you for the long wait I hope this makes things better; in the next chapter Davis unlocks a new secret while the Digidestined face their greatest challenge yet. Will Davis be too late? Let the Final Battle begin! **


	10. Only You Control Your Heart

New Chapter, enjoy! By the way I really need some support so please review if you like this story inspire me to keep writing. Thank you!

* * *

"What?" everyone was in shock. "The name was familiar but clouded in their minds."

"Yes an evil that threatened to perish the Digital World." Gennai explained. " He seemed to have disapeared along with any memories of his actions."

"Yeah along with another boy, I don't remember him only that he was once our friend." Ken said with greif.

"That boy is non of our concern right now, but who would want to be here, what dark secrets lie in that castle?" Tai said as he began walking up the stairs. Everyone followed.

Meanwhile...

"My lord, it is time, I shall prepare our men." said Lillithmon. Her master nodded as she gathered the commanders.

Lillithmon opened a dark door revealing three other digimon Ghoulmon, Lampmon, and Zanbamon. "We wish to serve you master we shall end the digi-destined."

"Good now go, kill them all." And with that order, the three left intent on killing the digidestined.

* * *

**Ch. 10: Only You Control Your Heart **

Davis sat there with his Digi-egg, exiled himself from others waiting for Veemon to be reborn. Waiting to say he was sorry.

As he relaxed on the cliff he saw a castle not too far in the distance. The front was covered with smoke and explosions; obviously a fight with the digi-destined.

"I wanna help them, but I can't, even with Veemon my heart tells me its useless." Davis downed his head waiting for the pain to fall in.

"Thats not true." A bright light had caught Davis by suprise.

The Digidestined were ambushed by the three evil digimon: Ghoulmon, Lampmon, and Zanbamon.

Wargreymon, Angewomon, and MegaKabuterimon were fighting Ghoulmon; MetalGarurumon, Garudamon, and Zudomon faught Zanbamon; and everyone else was fighting Lampmon.

These enemies were weak for Ghoulmon was finished when MegaKabuterimon blocked his attack, Angewomon restrained him before she flew away as he was hit by WarGreymon's Terra Force. Zanbamon was killed when Garudamon enflamed him with Crimson Fist, Zudomon hammered him off his horse, and MetalGarurumon used his Metal Wolf Claw to finish him off. Everyone else had a hard time fighting Lampmon for he kept fanishing and reappearing behind their backs taking out Aquilamon and Anklyomon.

"Aquilamon!" "Anklyomon!" Cried their partners as their digimon reappeared as rookies.

MangaAngemon was trying to capture him but was knocked to the ground. Stingmon kept missing. It wasn't until WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon entered where he was defeated as he tried to attack WarGreymon from behind MetalGarurumon put a lock on missile to his head fazing him long enough for WarGreymon to blast him apart with his Great Tornado.

"Alright we did it!" Joe cried out.

"Yeah we sure did, three down two to go." Matt re explained.

"Then lets hurry up, the sooner we're done the sooner we find Davis!" Kari was still sadenned by Davis's "exile."

She almost cried until T.K. put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him for sure." Gatomon grabbed her hand. "Thats right, he'll be back!" Kari smiled and pulled herself together.

"Yeah now lets go!" Tai cried as he opened the doors to a wide castle.

The place was an absolute wreck. The Stairs had given in and were among the rubble that cluttered the doors leaving only the hallway leading to the main room unblocked.

"This place is spooky!" Yolie cried. "Not to mention dirty" Mimi added. "Yeah no plants" Palmon said.

"Think of all the years this place had gone through." Izzy said picking up a book that had shattered into a pile of ash. "Lots of history lost in the ashes." said Tentomon.

"Guys lets go we must find out who we're dealing with!" Agumon said.

"Agumon's right, I think its time we ended this!" Tai said. "YEAH!" Everyone agreed. Ken and Matt nodded. As everyone agreed, they opened the door, but didn't expect what they found.

Davis was yelling at the digimon who had appeared before him, Azulongmon, one of the Holy Beasts

"I still don't get it WHY ME! You know don't you Azulongmon!" Davis screamed.

"Because you led your own heart." The wise one replied.

"But I had no control, I didn't know what to do, but hate! I hurt Kari." Davis stopped yelling upon mentioning his almost fatal mistake.

"Yes you do have control, you didn't kill them."

"B bbut...?"

"No Davis, you are different from the others. You are stronger than you know. But only in your heart can you draw that strength out!"

"Azulongmon, everything is breaking my heart I lost control! I am only darkness in heart!" Davis cried.

"NO!" cried a third voice and the digi-egg hatched.

"Darkness is whatever others can make of it, but only you control your heart Davis!" The hatched digimon digivolved to the normal rookie state.

"Veemon!" Davis cried.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAUSED THIS?" TK cried. "But TK isn't he supposed to be gone?" Patamon added.

"He should be in the Dark Area!" Gatomon said her claws ready.

"What do you want from me NOW!" Ken cried. "Ken calm down." Wormmon pleaded.

Sitting, smiling cozy in his seat, was the enemy called Daemon.

**Not much of a plot twist (No where near "_Would You Kindly_" or "_Scott Shelby_.") I know at least some people expected this. Although I was upset about this plot hole so I decided to fill it. Please Review! **


	11. Overwhelmed with Power

Well there's the main antagonist and most of you think you see whats gonna happen next. (Davis with UlforceVeedramon vs Daemon Super Ultimate) But guess again because I'm pulling another thread. That battle with have to wait til after this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Ch. 11: Overwhelmed with Power**

The Digidestined were stunned by the appearance of a digimon that was supposed to be imprisoned in the Dark Area.

"You look suprised, I have expected it." Daemon with his cloaked body, floated up from his seat. "Just as I have planned."

"What plan?" Tai asked.

"You don't know, I am a being that controls ones anger. I made you turn against your greatest hope. I gave Davis Magnamon to attack you. I convinced Davis to fight you overwhelmed with power, with all the anger he had in him. I do that to accomplish my goal. To rule the worlds with an army, like I have so long ago. It just happened to be that you sent me to the place I had once formed that army, and now they are growing. I once again will open the gates between dimensions and set my army lose!"

"Thats why you could escape, you've already been there before." Matt added.

"Yes, too bad you won't live to see my ultimate form! DAEMON CORPS RID OF THE DIGIDESTINED!"

In a flash a Lilithmon, GigaSeadramon, and Duskmon appeared. Everyone gasped, they remembered LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon, and SkullSatamon, but they looked stronger.

"Yes, now with new forms they will destroy you once and for all!"

"SPLIT UP!" Tai managed to yell, and so they did.

They were being overwhelmed by the Daemon corps. Thrashed from all directions.

"GIGA SEA DESTORYER!" yelled GSeadramon firing Torpedo's at Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon, which they dodged.

"Tai they're too strong" Wargreymon called.

"Matt we're being overwhelmed!" MetalGarurumon called.

"Don't give up you guys." Sora screamed ", Garudamon look out!"

Garudamon wasn't the first, all their digimon were falling.

"MegaKabuterimon!" "Im sorry Izzy" Izzy ran over to his fallen partner.

"We can't win" Mimi said holding an unconsious Palmon in her arms.

Yolie and Cody were out for a long time with their digimon in hand.

Even Ken was struggling with Wormmon.

TK and Kari were in the air trying to stop their attacks but soon even they were down.

The only real resistance were Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon who were getting pumbled.

"Thats enough!" Daemon looked at the helpless children. "Finish them!"

"YES SIR!" the three said readying their ultimate attack.

"NOOO!" The digidestined cried helplessly, they braced for the worst and then they fired.

Everything happend fast, right before they were hit a bolt of lighting seemed to deflect the blast completely. It was Raidramon with Davis on his back.

"DAVIS!" Kari cried. Davis turned to smile then faced the enemy again.

"Daemon, you will never have your army, I have realized the power you fear so very much." Davis said.

"HA, like you of all people have that power!" Daemon laughed. "Daemon corps dispose of him!"

The Digimon refaced Davis who just smirked.

"NOW!" Raidramon vanished in a flash and Duskmon was hit my Flamedramon, another flash and he was Raidramon again hitting GigaSeadramon, then Magnamon thrashing Lilithmon.

"Why you! PHANTOM PAIN!" Lilithmon cried to hit Magnamon, but she hit nothing and got smacked by Raidramon.

Everyone was in shock, Davis had in fact 3 of his digimon out at once. This only happened when in the other dimension.

GigaSeadramon was first to go. Flamedramon dove into his canon. "FLAME ROCKET!" And GigaSeadramon exploded before even attacking.

Next was Duskmon who was fighting Magnamon. "LUNAR PLASMA!" upon scream Duskmon attacked but it was caught by Magnamon.

"MAGNA EXPLOSION!" Being close Duskmon was blown instantly.

Lilithmon was now surrounded and alone by all three Armor digivolutions at the same time.

"This is not possible!" Lilithmon turned to her master. "You said he was too weak."

"Sorry madam perhaps I underestimated him." Lilithmon turned her eyes with rage. She bellowed a roar and charged the digimon.

She got to Flamedramon but was hit with Raidramon in the side. Magnamon shot some blasts of light while Flamedramon readied his attack. Lillithmon finally threw Raidramon only to be hit by Flamedramon's Flame fist.

While knocked back the Davis gave the finishing move. "Alright guys triple attack!"

"FLAME ROCKET! THUNDER BLAST! MAGNA EXPLOSION!" cried the three armor digivolutions.

"ARGHH!" Lilithmon screamed as she was hit, exploding into nothing but Digidust.

The three forms fused together into Veemon again. Who stood next to Davis.

"So you have mastered Digivolution from the other world."

"Yes I have, and you Daemon are going to feel my wrath, I will free this world of your anger!" Davis said raising his digivice.

"Then it shall be."

*Slight Graphic

Daemon burst out of his cloak. Blood oozed from his mouth like saliva, as if he had eaten hundreds of people. He had horns, sharp teeth, long arms, and the Satan symbol on his right he had sent thoughts of anger floating around Davis, such as his friends dying a horrible, terrifying death, but Davis resisted.

"Is that all?" Davis cried.

Daemon changed again. He grew larger and his head smaller. He grew more dark and devilish. It seemed like hands were rising from his back but they sprouted vigorous wings.

"DAEMON SUPER ULTIMATE!" Cried the beast knocking down the other digivolution.

Davis smilled first, but then he started laughing. Daemon was confused.

"So this was your plan? I heard it all from Azulongmon. You're not just aiming for our worlds, but for the entire Universe. You're becoming an unstoppable force known as a Super Ultimate so you can find a certain digimon called Milleniummon.

Everyone, inluding Daemon screamed ",WHAT!"

"How dare you know this!" Daemon was really nervous now.

"You came here hoping to open a gateway to his world, no universe in which him and his partner disapeared long ago."

"STOP!"

"But you need an army because you think you might be too weak!"

"THATS IT YOU WILL DIE!" Daemon yelled to the sky. The Digital World's sky turned to darkness.

Davis turned to his enemy ", Veemon digivolve!"

Obeying his master Veemon digivolved to ExVeemon.

"Wait Davis thats only an champion he's like four levels ahead of you!" Joe called.

"Don't worry about me I can handle this!" Davis said confidently

Daemon smiled as he got out a humongous sword.

"If this is how you will fight then so be it." And with that Daemon charged towards his greatest foe.

* * *

Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I put in Duskmon because of an request from a user named Hakumen. Oh and PLEASE REVIEW! I love to hear your comments and requests like Hakumen. Cya next chapter.


	12. Power of Redemption

"Azulongmon, if Daemon really is back, how am I gonna beat him?" Davis had been talking to Azulongmon about everything that had happened so far, how he got tricked into utterly betraying his friends.

"Davis, I believe it is your right to end this, Daemon is evil and if he is not stopped he will unleash his army of Super Ultimate digimon upon the worlds," Azulongmon floated there with a stony face, as if this wasn't the worst he's seen.

"Davis I'm strong enough, we can take him!" Veemon put his fist in the air.

"No, you're not enough Veemon, but with this," Azulongmon pulled out what looked like one of his digicores.

"What, but won't this weaken the digital world even more?" Davis asked.

"No this is a copy, one to help you master digivolution, it is a special digimental," Azulongmon began to leave.

"Wait, what if this dosen't work, what if I fail again," Davis pleaded for an answer but Azulongmon just smiled.

"You won't fail again, not when you have things to protect, you will be what I expect of you, a winner." Azulongmon turned and vanished on the spot.

Davis and Veemon took a minute to inspect how the digimental worked, nodded in agreement.

DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!

Raidramon!

* * *

**Ch. 12: The Power of Digimental!**

ExVeemon, a champion level, was at the moment knocking Daemon all over the place.

It was amazing but at the same time horrifying. The digimental was working perfectly, but how long would it last?

"Vee-Lazer!" A beam shaped like an X flew towards Daemon, who in turn swatted it like a fly.

"Algol's Flame!" Daemon shot a beam which hit ExVeemon staight in the chest.

ExVeemon landed next to Ken and Veemon as if he planned it.

Davis looked to Ken ",Hey Ken I need to borrow Wormmon."

"Sure thing" Ken was about to pull his digivice when suddenly Wormmon had actually released a projection of himself into ExVeemon and they became...

PAILDRAMON!

"Ken its amazing! I can feel the power but I can see if with you!" Wormmon said dreamily.

"But..."

"NO YOU WILL DIE!" Daemon shot beams of red light to Paildramon who dodged it with ease.

"DESPERADO...!"

"NO MORE CHANCES!" Daemon came in mid attack and bashed Paildramon into the wall.

"NO!" Everyone screamed, but Davis just kept on smiling.

"See Davis, I win, and...why are you smiling?"

The answer came without any warning ", Positron Lazer!" The beam came out of the hole in the wall and hit the unsuspecting Daemon right into his nice throne.

Imperialdramon, Fighter Mode, walked back in his lazer back in his chest.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Daemon had attacked with his sword but as if lightning fast, Paladin Mode had formed almost as simultaneously as his sword collided with Daemon's.

"Whoa Tai, this makes me feel funny!" Agumon said.

"Yeah, but it can be awsome!" Gabumon added.

"Wow, this is amazing, Azulongmon gave Davis a digimental that would allow him to master digvolution."

"How Izzy?" Tai asked and he and everyone else began to crowd Izzy.

"Yeah, but why can't we help, we're stonger together." Cody pleaded but was stopped by Joe.

"Davis dosen't wanna hurt us anylonger, if he feels fighting alone is right, then I'm with him."

Yolie and Sora began chuckling ", is that because your too chicken to fight him or that you really believe Davis can win."

"Well more of both, hehe"

"I believe in Davis" said Kari at last.

"Yeah, and so do I" TK added. (Note Davis cringed upon hearing TK and Kari agreeing again.)

"What do you think you're doing?" Daemon was too shocked as Imperialdramon PM threw him into the ceiling, rubble totally burried his body, it actually took Daemon a while to clear the rubble from his body and get back to the fight.

Daemon would not give up, he continued in to clash and thrash with Imperialdramon, swords sparking as they collide. The fight was blowing everyone away, it was too much.

The fight was heating up, until Imperialdramon had swipped at Daemon's chest blowing him back. Imperialdramon was about to charge at the defending devil but Deamon had put down his sword and begun to laugh.

"Whats so funny? Are you so tired your flabergasted yourself enough into admitting defeat?" Davis said proudly, but there seemed to be a certain sparkle of disapointment, as if he knew that wasn't true.

"No, fool, you think with these weak digimon you can easily defeat me? You think I would use all my powers on a little twerp like yourself? I AM THE ALL POWERFUL DAEMON, SUPER ULTIMATE DIGIMON RULER! I think its time I showed you what REAL power is. COME TO ME MY ARMY!" Daemon put his hand to the ceiling.

"What?" Everyone looked at the ceiling and saw Daemon's whole army crashing down, turning into dark matter, and absorbed by Daemon.

"Hey, they were you're minions!" Davis cried.

"Yes, and they served me well!" Daemon laughed, but Imperialdramon charged.

Everything was going wrong, Daemon was stronger and faster than ever, he had instantly appeared and knocked Imperialdramon so hard be reverted back into Veemon.

"Shit!" Davis said, Daemon now stood between digimon and partner.

"Hopeless, it seems Azulongmon's plan wasn't enough, that was your only chance, now its over" Daemon raised his sword to finish him off but something caught on his back.

"You won't hurt my partner!" said Veedramon throwing Daemon back.

Tai took time to notice how strong Davis was, Veedramon was now under control, no longer the dark blue evil doer, but now the bright normal Veemon colors.

"No way, even you wouldn't" Daemon looked at Davis hopefully.

"No Daemon, you have met your match, I have the power of redemption, and that is my trump card!"

Veedramon had digivolved to his ultimate AeroVeedramon before resuming the battle to end it all!

* * *

Please R&R, next is the FINAL CHAPTER!


	13. The End

School kinda cut me back on time, but with the winter holidays starting up, I'm back in fanfiction!

Happy Holidays! Soon to be a Happy New Year! Welcome to the final chapter of Digimon 02: Darkness of Heart, my "finale" to the second season of the popular show, Digimon (owned by Toei Animation.) I'd like to thank everyone who enjoyed this story and wrote their reviews, I love you guys and thanks again for the support. I first thought of this while surfing through the Digimon Wiki, finding many things about Digimon not included in the actual TV show; such as Veedramon being a Veemon evolution from the manga and the story of Ryo Akiyama. Please enjoy the ending, it may or may not be suprising at this point.

A/N: please Review the fanfic when done reading, I would love to hear your responses and advice I could use in future workings.

(Note: Despite the name of the digivolution stage: he can still be refered to as Veedramon, Ulforce, or just Veemon)

FINAL CHAPTER!

**Ch. 13: The End **

Time running out.

Azulongmon told him the digimental was limited.

Davis and Veemon don't have much time left.

If the digimental loses power, then no one will stand a chance.

Davis must defeat Daemon, or the whole universe will be unbalanced once more.

AeroVeedramon fought with Daemon, a mere ultimate level against an super ultimate, new whole levels apart.

Much to Daemon's suprise, The winged beast is holding up.

Veedramon kept clawing away every slice and parries every beam unleased by the fury of Daemon, it was only a matter in time before he ran out of options.

Daemon was furious at Davis, his ultimate power over shadowed by this.

Daemon contined striking Veedramon, who fought back with his Twisted sabers.

Davis was getting anxious, this fight was taking too long.

"Veedramon now!" Davis commanded in a rushed tone.

Understanding, AeroVeedramon striked,"V Breath Arrow!"

A massive beam hit Daemon square in the chest, who in turn backed up; Veedramon saw this as a chance to attack, but Daemon was smart.

When coming closer, Daemon unleashed a beam from his mouth knocking back the good digimon.

"That's it, AeroVeedramon digivolve!" Davis commanded again.

To his response, as he got up, AeroVeedramon fazed into his mega form, UlforceVeedramon.

"Davis is going to win I promise," said TK watching with most of the digidestined.

Mimi, Joe, Cody, Yolie, and Sora went around the area, keeping nearby digimon safe; for the battle between Davis and Daemon was affecting anything within a mile radius.

"Yeah you better believe it" said Kari, holding Salamon who was shivering in fear.

"This is incredible" said Agumon. "Azulongmon's digimental completely overshadows us" added Gabumon.

"What do you mean?" asked Tai.

"It means Davis is the strongest amongst all digidestined, putting his heart into battling side by side with his partner, he has always stood beside Veemon, never arguing, they make the perfect team," Matt answered.

"Yeah, he may have rid of most his flaws," Tai said, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well this 'warrior' better hurry up, this fight alone is disturbing balance," Izzy said looking into the damage caused by the battle.

Daemon and Veedramon were dead serious at this point, blades crashing, beams ricocheting in several directions.

"Pepper Breath!" "Blue Blaster!" Agumon and Gabumon blasted massive pieces of rubble threatening the safety of the observing digidestined.

Despite being stronger and mega form, UlforceVeedramon was losing and was eventually thrown back to Davis's side.

"UlforceVeedramon, the time is almost upon us," Davis said.

"I agree, I love you Davis, its time we ended this" "Yeah, together!" Davis shook hands with his partner.

The digimental shined against UlforceVeedramon.

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SUPER ULTIMATE!

Now blue and complete.

Daemon smiled with stubborness looking at the digimon with the same level.

The fight was now different than any fight ever before, one on one.

Veemon vs Daemon

Super Ultimate vs Super Ultimate

"This is it, Davis will finish him now!"

"Davis sure has changed, huh Wormmon, but I have a feeling," Ken looked down at Wormmon.

"What's wrong Ken?"

"I have a feeling, that Davis is going to die, I can see it in his face."

Wormmon gave Ken a face of worry, but turned back when the digimon finally collided, they were sword to Ulforce Saber.

Everytime the blades met, the surrounding viewers were knocked back another foot.

The walls around them crumbled.

Brick by Brick were shot into the air and the land started to shake.

The digidestined struggled to get nearby villages to move away from the area as fast as possible.

The two digimons continued to rock the world with every attack.

Daemon slashed, but Veedramon parried; he took a quick blow to Daemon's knee knocking him back as he jumped for his head.

Daemon jumped back and slashed at Veedramon, who blocked every move.

Daemon then picked up a rock to throw at Veedramon, who just easily sliced it in half.

"I'm getting tired of this boy!" Daemon cried he shot another beam from his mouth, and Veedramon dodged it.

But much to his suprise it came back injurying one of Ulforce's wings.

"Shit," Davis said," c'mon buddy lets do this!"

"RIGHT!" Veedramon carefully flew right in front of Daemon.

"Time to die!" Daemon lifted his sword above his head, preparing to stab Veedramon wide open.

"NOW!" Davis screamed.

And right on time,"Shining V-Force!" the beam of light escaped from Veedramon's chest knocking Daemon back into the rubble that was once his throne.

"Davis, you are very powerful, I can see it now. How about it, you join me! We can rule the universe, both of you!" Daemon pleaded with the digidestined in the background in retort.

"Sounds like an offer I must refuse, how pitiful that you resort to this, but you are too evil, you must be destroyed for the sake of all that is good!"

"How will you defeat the likes of me! I am more powerful than anyone has ever imagined!"

"Like this," Davis pointed his digivice at Veedramon", digimental down!"

Daemon and all others looked in shock as Veemon, the rookie staged digimon stood next to Davis once more.

Before any digidestined to make a comment about Davis finally losing it, Daemon broke into laughter.

"You wanna beat me with that weak shit?"

"No, because he's not weak!"

"Thats right, we've come a long ways together, many challenges we've faced were nothing to the challenge we are facing now! You Daemon, will die, because it is our destiny!"

"Davis" Kari said in her breathe. She and Ken thought the same thing for just a second.

"Kari, you feel it, Davis is going to die" whispered the redigivolved Gatomon.

Once again, Kari bursted into tears.

"I've learned the true secret in Azulongmon's gift, power comes from the heart."

"And it has failed you! You could only get as strong as me!"

"Wrong! For its not only the heart, but the true spirit!"

Daemon was taken back, not only by the words but the fact that Davis and Veemon were glowing gold.

"This Daemon is your end, all the digivolutions we've learned come from our bond together, we are one with each other and ALL!" Veemon was now surrounded with a golden aura.

(A/N think "Super Saiyan")

"THIS IS THE END OF EVERYTHING! DIGIMENTAL FULL... HEART...BURST!"

Everyone stopped, all digimon watched as Veemon charged at Daemon with his aura of light.

In the light, they saw all the memories they had with Davis and Veemon.

All the hardships and mistakes, the loving moments and bonding.

Then all of Veemon's digivolutions he's ever done appeared: Flamedramon, Raidramon, Sagittarimon (from the CD drama), Magnamon, ExVeemon, Paildramon, Imperialdramon and all its forms, and Veedramon's entire digivolution line.

"No, this is impossible!" Daemon cried one last time.

"You better believe it, this will destroy, YOUR HEART OF DARKNESS!"

"NOOOO!"

Daemon was hit dead on and the whole Digital World could see the light, even under the deepest sea.

"Davis you did it!" said Kari.

"Yeah Davis!" TK cheered.

"Way to go bro!" Tai and Matt said shaking hands in victory.

The digimon nodded and the others cheered from above!

"You saved us all man! I was right!" Izzy added.

"Davis whats wrong?" Ken said.

"I'm sorry guys."

"Davis don't die!" Kari screamed out, the victory cheers went silent.

"What?" there was confusion everywhere.

"How did you know?"

Ken stood up ", we can see it in your face, you knew this was going to happen."

Davis looked back into the light,"Yes. I can't leave Veemon there."

"NO!" everyone screamed.

"I always loved you Kari, remember me will you TK?"

"Davis" TK cried with Kari next to him doing the same.

"REMEMEBER ME!" Davis screamed as he ran into the light which ingulfed him and disapeared.

"NOOO!" the digidestined cried.

The blast was so destructive, that all that was too be found was a lone digivice and a now grey digimental, cracked in half.

"Davis why?" Yolie came down to cry with Kari.

"I'm sorry Davis, for being as foolish as thinking we could hate you" Cody added.

Soon all the digidestined were praying Davis good luck, marking his grave with the digivice.

"I could have loved you too Davis."

* * *

One year went by fast.

The Motomiya family was grieved by his death, his friends the same.

The world questioned his death, many assumed him to be missing in action.

But the digidestined long believed him dead, except for two, Kari and Ken.

The two searched throughout the digital world the past year for any evidence of Davis's survival, no hope.

Instead they joined with the other digidestined to his memorial.

"Long remembered, Davis." said Kari.

"Amen!" everyone added.

Ken looked the longest, he was about to leave the grave until Wormmon fell next to it.

"Wormmon be careful!"

"Sorry Ken, I hit this metal pole in the ground"

"What this?" Ken picked it up and totally froze.

He had seen this before.

"WORMMON YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

"Really? What did I do?"

* * *

"WHAT! Davis is in the real world somewhere?" Kari screamed in full suprise.

"Yeah! look at this!"

Ken showed everyone what he found, a miniature TV.

"How is this evidence he lives?" Tai asked.

"Yeah dude, thats not a digiportal is it?" Matt added.

"No way!" Izzy had spoke up.

"What is it Izzy?" Yolie asked.

"It worked!" Izzy jumped up in excitment.

"What worked?" asked Sora.

(PS Mimi's back in America by now)

"It was my theory, I bought him that TV to test out whether or not we could bring TV's to use as digiportals, like using everyday laptops as portals in our world. And it worked!"

"THATS AWSOME...now how do we find him here?" asked TK.

"Easy, Gennai will send me the coordinates depending on the area he was in and we'll get our digimon to fly us over!"

"YEAH!"

Soon all the digimon and their partners were making their way to a cave in southern Africa.

They all entered the cave and to their amazement, Davis holding his partner, DemiVeemon.

But in a crystal formation.

"Joe can we get him out?" asked Tai.

"I don't know, but Davis seems to have been kept in Comatose!"

"Then lets free him!" Cody came up with a stick and began using Kendo on it.

Soon everyone was attacking the crystal, Izzy agreed to attacking and ordered the digimon to fire all they got. But no matter what it didin't budge.

"No, we've gotta free him!" Kari ran over to Davis hugging him. "We're not gonna lose him here!"

Thats when it happened, Kari's light filled the cave.

"Kari, your light!"

Kari didn't care and continued hugging the crystal, which to everyon's suprise began to melt.

Ken joined in first, followed by all others. They soon filled with the same light.

Until finally, it cracked.

* * *

Davis was just visited by his family and was left in the hospital bed with all his friends surrounding him.

"Good luck recovering Davis, we will miss you!" Ken said.

"Yeah, don't move too much man, we need you to recover!" Joe added, Joe's brother was the very doctor treating Davis.

"Guys no sweat, its better to feel pain rather than die!" everyone laughed, DemiVeemon slept quietly on a miniature hospital bed next to his.

"Already, see ya later Davis!"added Yolie, followed by Cody, and the farewells from the rest...except Kari and TK.

"Well a year and I was remembered."

"Yeah man, we were really worried there." TK shook Davis's hands.

"I know, but things will get better," the two smiled while Kari watched, TK nodded at Kari then walked out the room.

"Davis.."

"Yes Kari?"

"I'm glad you're not dead...or evil."

"Same"

"So then I don't need to say much do I?"

"I don't think."

"Alright, see you soon," Kari leaned over to peck Davis on the lips ", I'll be waiting."

Davis watched Kari leave the room, eyes wide open.

"Maybe...the end is just another beginning."

* * *

THE END!

THATS THE END OF DIGIMON 02: DARKNESS OF HEART!

I really hoped you enjoyed it! Please enjoy my other fanfics if you like, but first, click the bottom link that says Review this story.

I will now be working on Digimon Gaia: the New Frontier, the sequel to Digimon Frontier and Digimon Tamers 02: the Adventure Continues, the sequel to Tamers, so please stop by.


End file.
